Secretly Famous
by Livy2019
Summary: Tris is going to a new school and hopes to make friends. But she doesn't want people to know her parents are rich and famous. Will she be able to keep her secret long enough to make real friends? Will the mysterious Four let her in? I know this is an overused topic but it is my first fan fiction and I like it. Please just give it a chance.
1. New School, New Name

Hey everyone! This is my first fan fiction so I'll try my best. It is about Tris going to a new school, but she doesn't want anyone to know who her parents are. I know this topic is overused but I like it, so here we go!

Secretly Famous

Chapter 1: New School, New Name

"Beatrice wake up or we're going to be late!" shouts Caleb from the other side of my closed bedroom door.

I groan and roll over trying to resist the urge to fall back asleep. Caleb is only ten months older than me but he acts like he is a few years older. I love him to death but sometimes he can be so annoying. All three of my brothers are very overprotective of me. The oldest is Nick. He graduated from Stanford university two years ago and is now a pro soccer player. James is a senior at Berklee school of music and is the lead singer in a very popular band with his friends. Caleb is a senior in high school and has always been very popular despite being kind of a nerd. But I guess that's just what happens when your mom is a famous actress and model who even has her own clothing line. My dad has some very high ranking, important job in the military. I guess you could say I have a lot to live up to. I never see either of my parents much, so most of the time Caleb and I live by ourselves. We just moved to Chicago two days ago and have a gigantic house. It has an indoor and outdoor pool, a huge backyard with a stone patio, an enormous living room and kitchen, a recording studio in the basement, a library, my room, Caleb's room, Nick and James' room, my parents room, and five spare bedrooms. We even have an elevator that goes to all six floors. I honestly think it is way to big for only two people but mom insisted.

"Hurry or I'm leaving without you!" Caleb yells and I listen to his footsteps as he walks downstairs. As much as I don't want to get up I don't know where the school is so I need to follow Caleb. I slowly stand up and go over to my walk in closet. I decide on something simple for my first day. Black skinny jeans, a red crop top with my black leather jacket and combat boots. I walk into the bathroom and apply a little mascara and lip gloss. I brush my long dirty blonde hair and leave it hanging loose around my shoulders. I swing my book bag over my shoulder and race down the stairs into the kitchen. My bedroom is on the second floor so there is no need to take the elevator. I grab a chocolate chip muffin and the keys to my convertible off the counter and run out to my car. I pull out of the driveway and follow Caleb to Chicago Factions High School.

I pull into the student parking lot and park my car. Then I walk through the entrance to the school and up to the office to begin my first day at my new school. When I walk into the office there is a woman with black hair that has pink streaks in it staring at a computer screen.

"Hi, I'm new here and I was wondering if you could tell me where to get my class schedule, " I say.

She looks up from her computer and smiles at me and says,"I'm Tori."

Then she gets up and walks over to a file cabinet behind her. "What did you say your name was again?" she asks.

"I didn't. But my name is Beatrice Prior." I reply. After a minute I say, "You can call me Tris." New school new name right?

"OK then Tris. Here is your class schedule, locker combination and faction," says Tori as she hands me a manila folder.

"What's a faction?" I ask. I wonder if I should have learned more about this school before I came.

"The school is split into five factions. Erudite are the A+ students who excel in science and mathematics. They usually wear blue. Candor are the honest kids who make up most of our student council and class officers and wear white and black clothes. Abnegation wear gray and spend their free time doing community service. Amity are the peaceful students in yellow and red. And last but not least is dauntless the brave. They excel in sports and wear black. I think you are in dauntless," Tori explains.

That makes sense. I was the star runner on the track team and captain of the soccer team at my old school.

I am about to leave when I think of one more favor to ask Tori. "Can you call all of my teachers and tell them not to use my last name and call me Tris?"

I want people to be my friend because they like me not because my parents are famous. Once I know who my true friends are I'll tell them who my parents are.

Tori smiles at me knowingly,"Sure thing!"

"Thanks Tori! See you around!"

Then I leave and head towards my locker. I look at my class schedule to see what classes I have first.

1st period: Mathematics- Mrs. Reyes

2nd period: Science- Mrs. Matthews

3rd period: Music- Ms. Wu

4th period: Spanish- Sra. Martin

Lunch

5th period: History- Mr. Amar

6th period: Gym- Mr. Max

7th period: English- Mrs. Ulna

I put the books I don't need for my first classes in my locker and slam it shut. I realize I don't know how to get to any of my classes so I turn to the girl on my right with a locker next to mine. She has tan skin with shoulder length dark brown hair and is really pretty.

"Hi I'm Tris. I'm new here and I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to Mrs. Reyes' math class please," I tell her politely. I really hope I can make at least one friend today.

"I have that class too! Can I see your schedule?" she asks rather excitedly.

I hand over my schedule and she squeals, "We have all of the same classes! I'm Christina by the way. Come on! I'll introduce you to my friends! I just know we're going to be besties."

With that she grabs my wrist and pulls me to our first class. I guess making friends will be easier than I thought.

That's chapter one! I hope you all liked it. I would really appreciate reviews to just tell me what you think. If you have any ideas on what should happen feel free to tell me. I will try to update asap. Thanks! xoxo- Livy


	2. Meeting The Gang

Chapter 2 everyone! Thank you to all of the people who read and reviewed.

All rights belong to Veronica Roth.

Chapter 2: Meeting The Gang

Tris' POV

I stumble into the math classroom after Christina just as the bell rings. A pale boy with blonde hair and green eyes waves to Christina from the back of the room. Christina skips up to him with me in tow. As we approach the back of the room I notice there is a small group of people with him.

"Guys, this is Tris. She's new here," Christina says. "Tris this is Will, Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn."

They all smile warmly at me and the guy who waved us over, Will, pulled out two chairs from the table they were sitting at. Christina and I plop down in the chairs. Her between Will and Lynn, and me between Uriah and Marlene.

"So, are you in dauntless?" Will asks me.

I nod and they all high five each other.

"Dauntless is the best. You'll love it here." exclaims Uriah. "You have to sit with us at lunch so I can see you eat your first bite of dauntless cake."

I laugh while everyone around the table shakes their head, smirking.

"What is so good about dauntless cake?" I question.

"Dauntless cake is the most delicious food item a person could ever consume and anyone who says otherwise is a disgrace to mankind!" Uriah shouts.

"He is very passionate about his dauntless cake," Marlene explains.

"I see that," I say in awe that a cake can have such a big influence on a person.

The teacher walks in and class begins. The first two classes are uneventful. Mainly small talk with my new friends. We talk about sports and school. Lucky for me they haven't asked about my family yet. I walk into music and see Tori smiling at me from the teachers desk in the corner. I automatically know I will enjoy this class. I go sit in the last empty spot at my new friends table. Uriah, Marlene, Will, and Christina are there along with several new faces. (Lynn doesn't take music.) I am sitting next to Christina and a handsome guy with deep blue eyes. The table is fairly quiet and the three people I have not met are staring at me intently as if waiting for me to say something.

Uriah must sense my discomfort for he says, "For those of you who don't know, this is Tris. Tris, this is my brother Zeke, his girlfriend Shauna, and his best buddy Four."

Everyone says a hello of sorts, but I can't focus on anything but the man sitting on my right. Four was his name. Why Four? I am snapped out of my thoughts when Tori starts the class.

"I would like you to raise your hand if you play an instrument," announces Tori.

I raise my hand along with about 90% of the class. I have played the piano since I was seven and been singing since I was five.

"Now, how many of you can sing?"

I keep my hand raised high in the air, but everybody elses hands are put down quickly.

"Tris! Why don't you sing something for us!" declared Tori.

"So that's why I was the only one who said they could sing," I thought as I slowly stand up and walk to the front of the room.

"Can I use your piano?" I ask. I already know what I want to sing.

"Go for it!" insists Tori.

I sit down in front of the piano and begin to play and sing the song A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton.

I get so into it that I forget where I am and that I am being watched by a room full of peers. When I finish the song the room erupts in applause and shouting. I blush and walk back to my seat.

"That was amazing! Where did you learn to sing like that?" screams Christina.

"I've been singing since I was five," I reply and laugh at her enthusiasm.

I here a voice next to me say, "You're a really good singer."

I turn my head and see the voice belongs to Four.

"Thanks," I reply shyly. I must be as red as a tomato right now.

Nothing very interesting happens until lunch. I speak fluently in Spanish because my mom used to hire nannies to watch Caleb and I when we were little, and one of them was from Chile and she didn't speak English very well. Caleb and I had to learn Spanish and could speak fluently by the time I was thirteen. I thought it would raise too many questions if people knew I spoke fluent Spanish, so I kept my mouth shut for most of fourth period. Then it was time for lunch.

End of chapter 2. I am really enjoying writing this. I hope you enjoy reading it. I'll update soon! xoxo- Livy


	3. Dauntless Cake

Shoutouts...

LegendLover94: Thank you for your continuous reviews. You are so nice and i am glad you like the story so far.

trispri0r: I love your idea about the paparrazzi. I had already written the lunch scene but i will try to add it in later.

Guest: Thanks for the advice. I will try to make the chapters longer and update a lot.

This next chapter is Four's POV. It is kind of short but I wanted the gym scene to be its own chapter. Hope you like it!

All rights belong to Veronica Roth

Chapter 3: Dauntless Cake

Four's POV:

I was just sitting quietly in music when the most beautiful girl I have ever seen walked in the room. She came and sat down in the last open chair that happened to be next to me. Uriah told us her name was Tris and that she was new here. I am about to say something to her when Tori starts the class. She asks which of us play instruments and almost the whole class raises their hand. I play the guitar. Electric and acoustic. Tris raises her hand also. I wonder what she plays. Then she asks if any of us sing. I put my hand down quickly. It's not that I don't sing. I am actually a pretty good singer. But everyone who has had Tori's class before knows she has someone sing to the class on the first day. Obviously no one warned Tris because she is the only one with her hand still raised proudly in the air.

"Tris! Why don't you sing something for us?" Tori declares.

"Uh oh," I think to myself. I hope she's a good singer so she won't embarrass herself on her first day.

When she finishes singing I am stunned. Tris has the most amazing voice I have ever heard. I swear she is an angel. I have to get to know this girl. She walks back to our table and sits down, and starts chatting with Christina.

I lean over and whisper,"You're a really good singer."

She starts blushing furiously. It boosts my confidence a little to know I have that effect on her. I spend the rest of that class and all of Spanish thinking of how I should approach her. I decide to get to know a little more about her at lunch and then maybe we can have a normal conversation.

Tris's POV:

I walk through the lunch line with Marlene and Christina. When we sit at the table all of my new friends are there. Uriah is staring at me intently.

"What?" I ask him.

"I need to see you eat your first ever piece of dauntless cake," he replies not taking his eyes off me.

I pick up my fork and lift a piece of cake up to my mouth.

"WAIT!" yells Uriah making me drop my fork and get stares from people passing by our table.

"What?!" I screech nervously looking around for a bee or something.

Everyone else at the table is looking at Uriah who has taken out his cell phone. "I need to record this huge milestone in your life for you to watch in years to come!"

I sigh and soon everyone at the table is laughing hysterically. Once again I lift my fork up to my mouth, but this time I take my first bite of dauntless cake. My eyes go wide and I gape at everyone at the table.

"Uriah, you were right. This is amazing!" I screech.

Uriah stands up and walks over to my side of the table, and hugs me.

"The master never lies!" he says and walks back to his seat.

For the rest of lunch we talk about what sports we are going to try out for. Marlene, Lynn and Shauna are doing soccer with me, and Christina and Shauna are trying out for the track team with me. Four and Zeke are doing football while Uriah, Will and Four join the boys soccer team.

History class with Mr. Amar is pretty uneventful. Then I go to gym and that is when things start to get interesting.

Oooooo! What do you think is going to happen? Peter and Molly are going to be in the next chapter. Did you like Four's POV? I will throw those in the story here and there along with other characters POV's. Review and tell me what you think! xoxo- Livy


	4. Gym Class and Tryouts

Chapter 4: Gym Class and Tryouts

Tris's POV:

I change into my gym clothes which were just black shorts, a black t-shirt, and sneakers. Then I go stand with Christina in the gym. All of the dauntless in junior year have gym together, so everyone that sat at my lunch table is here. I was staring at Four and he turned to look in my direction. Our eyes lock and I can't seem to look away. He is so mysterious and never let's his guard down. I am thinking about going to talk to him when our teacher, Max, enters the gym. He takes a quick attendance and then has us start doing push ups and sit ups and suicides.

When we have 20 minutes left of class we all go out the football field that has a track around it and he yells, "I want you all to run 2 laps! I'm timing you! On your mark! Get set! Go!"

We all take off sprinting around the football field. I am the second one to cross the finish line, coming in a full three seconds after Four. Man is he fast. The next person comes in about 20 seconds later with the rest a few seconds behind him. They are all panting heavily.

"How are you so fast? You have to have cheated!" accuses a girl I don't recognize.

"She didn't cheat Molly," replies Max. "She came in second fair in square."

"How do you know she didn't cheat? She could have been cutting corners when no one was looking! " argues Molly.

Before Max can reply Four speaks up," She was with me the whole time. Unless you're saying that I cheated."

Molly opens her mouth to retaliate but Four continues talking, "You were just to slow to notice Tris can run twice as fast as you."

Molly doesn't seem to know what to say to that so she just storms off to the locker rooms. I mouth a thank you to Four and he nods, mouthing no problem back to me.

Max dismisses the class and almost everyone leaves immediately but I stay because I have tryouts for track right here in 15 minutes. Soccer tryouts are tomorrow after school. I grab my water and take a sip when I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn around and there is a guy standing in front of me a little too close for comfort. I take a step back but he just moves closer.

"I'm Peter, I don't think we've met," he sneers while looking me up and down.

I'm feeling a little self conscious so I take yet another step back saying, "I'm Tris. It's nice to meet you."

Then I turn to walk away but he grabs my wrist pulling me into him. I try to pull away but he has a strong grip.

"Going so soon are we?" he asks.

"Let go of me!" I say but he just tightens his grip on my wrist.

"She said let go of her!" growls a voice from behind Peter. It's Four!

Four is visibly a lot stronger, has at least three inches on Peter, and as we know from today's gym class, can definitely outrun him. Peter drops my wrist and steps away from Four.

"I was just saying hello. No need to get you panties in a twist," he says and then races off.

"Thanks. That would be the second time you've saved me in the past ten minutes," I say relieved that Peter is gone. "Peter is such a creep," I think.

"Anytime Tris," he replies.

I give him a small smile which he returns.

"Are you going to Zeke and Uriah's house on Friday after school?" He asks.

I vaguely remember Zeke mentioning everyone going to his house when we were at lunch. "I didn't think I was invited," I reply.

"Of course you're invited. And if you aren't you can be my plus one," he says jokingly.

I laugh with him. "I guess I'm coming then."

"Hey Tris!" Shauna shouts from the school doorway. I wave her and Christina over.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," says Four.

"I guess you will," I reply. Then he walks away towards the soccer field for the boys soccer tryouts and I head in the opposite direction to the track tryouts. All of a sudden I can't wait until Friday.

There's a little Fourtris for you. What should happen at Zeke's house? I need ideas. xoxo- Livy


	5. Partners

I am going to try to post at least once a day. If I miss a day I will make it up to you. I promise. Here is chapter 5! More Fourtris!

All of the characters are Veronica Roth's.

Chapter 5: Partners and Paparazzi

Tris's POV:

Tryouts for track were great yesterday afternoon. I came in first for the mile run. When I walked into school this morning they had posted the list for everyone on this years track team. Christina, Shauna and I all made it. This afternoon I am trying out for the soccer team. I have track practice on Tuesday and Thursday afternoons and Wednesday mornings. If I make the soccer team I will have soccer practice on Monday and Wednesday afternoons and Friday mornings. I am going to be spending a lot of time on the field.

At lunch we mostly talk about what we are going to do at Zeke and Uriah's house tomorrow. In history I sit next to Four at a two person desk in the middle of the room. We haven't really gotten a chance to talk since yesterday before tryouts. I pay attention to Mr. Amar who is talking about the United States. With about five minutes left of class he announces that we have been put in pairs for an outside of school project.

"You will be working with the person you are sitting with now on a report of what we talked about today. The project is due next Friday," announced Mr. Amar.

Four smiles at me. "So we're partners," he says.

"Yup," I reply while smiling.

"Do you want to work at your house?" he asks.

The smile is wiped off my face almost as quickly as it had come. I can't have him over my house or he would find out who I really am. My sudden nervousness must have shown because he quickly says, "Or we could go to my place."

"Ya, could we work at your place? My grandma is sick and I wouldn't want her to get you sick too," I lie. I hope he won't ask too many questions.

"Sure. You can come over today. We can walk to my house together after tryouts. It's a really nice day," he offers. Then we exchange phone numbers in case we need to get in touch and the bell rings signaling the end of class.

Four's POV:

In history class we were assigned partners for an out of school project. Who do I end up with? Tris!

"This is great!" I think to myself. I will finally get to learn more about her without all of our other friends around. When Mr. Amar is finished talking I turn and smile at Tris.

"So we're partners," I say. I hope she is as happy with this arrangement as I am.

"Yup!" She replies, smiling at me. God she has a gorgeous smile.

"Snap out of it Four! You only just met the girl yesterday!" I scold myself. But I can't control the way I feel and right now I know I have a major crush on her.

"Do you want to work at your house?" I ask politely. I immediately know I've said the wrong thing when that beautiful smile is replaced by an uncertain, nervous look.

"Or we could go to my place!" I ammend quickly. Nice save.

She relaxes slightly. "Ya, could we work at your place? My grandma is sick and I wouldn't want her to get you sick too," she lies.

I know she is lying by the way she bites her lip and is playing with her bracelet but I don't push her to tell me whatever is bothering her. I really would like to know what she is hiding, but we've all got our secrets. If she want to tell me she will eventually.

I invite her to come over after tryouts. We'll meet outside of the girls locker room and walk to my house. My dad is away in Florida on a business trip. He is the CEO of a company that makes soda. It is really annoying because people who know i am his son follow me around and try to get me to give them the secret ingredient for the soda. I don't even know the secret ingredient and my father would never tell me if i asked him. He won't be back for two weeks so I don't have to worry about him coming home while Tris is over. We trade cell phone numbers and the bell rings, so we walk together to gym.

Later that afternoon I finish up with my track tryouts and meet Tris by the girls locker rooms. We start to walk to my house just talking about how tryouts went. We both seem to have done well.

Just as we are about to turn the corner to my street a white van pulls up along the sidewalk across the street and people with cameras hop out. Paparazzi.

"They're here for me!" Tris and I say at the same time.

I give her a confused look.

"Here for you? Why would they be here for you?" I ask.

"Why would they be here for you?" She counters.

The paparazzi start jogging in our direction.

"We can talk about this later. For now let's get out of here." I say.

"No!" she replies sarcasm dripping from her voice. " I was planning on staying here and being mobbed by these strangers whose questions I have no intention of answering!"

"Not the time for sarcasm Tris!" I say while looking around for a way to get to my house without being seen. I don't want them to find out where I live and bombard me with questions everyday.

"This way!"

I grab her hand and pull her down a side street. We keep on walking down random streets and alleys in silence while trying to get my house without being found. We finally cut across my backyard and run up to my room, both of us letting out a sigh of relief.

(This is going to be what Tris was thinking when the paparazzi pulled up)

Tris's POV:

I see a white van pull up on the other side of the road. I know it has to be paparazzi when I see a guy in the passenger seat holding a camera. Uh oh. A voice in my head tells me my cover is about to be blown.

"I may as well tell Four now. Then he can help me escape the ppaparazzi," I think to myself. I decide to go for it.

"They're here for me!" we both say at the exact same time. Wait! What? He looks at me clearly as confused as I am about what we both just said.

"Here for you? Why would they be here for you?" asks Four.

I am not in the mood to explain everything right now so I reply, "Why would they be here for you?"

The paparazzi start to come towards us.

Obviously he is not in the mood to explain either because he says, "We can talk about this later. For now let's get out of here."

I don't know what came over me. Maybe it was the fact that I now have to tell Four who I really am or that there are a bunch of people with cameras trying to get an inside look at my life, but I decide to be really annoying and say, "No! I was planning on staying here and being mobbed by these strangers whose questions I have no intention of answering!"

"Not the time for sarcasm Tris!" Four says while looking around for an escape route.

"This way!"

He grabs my hand and pulls me down another street away from the mad camera crew. Soon we are running up the stairs in his house and into his bedroom. I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding. We look at each other and laugh. I'm not exactly sure what we were laughing at. I found it funny though how ridiculous it is that we were both running from people with cameras because we didn't want our picture taken for a magazine or the internet.

When we are finally able to control our laughter I look down at my hand and his. I just now realize that he still has a firm grip around my hand and he never let go of it the entire time we were running. He must be thinking the same thing because he blushes and let's go of my hand. A part of me wishes he hasn't. My hand suddenly felt cold without his wrapped around it. The tension in the room rose slightly so I clear my throat.

"Should we get started on our project and we can discuss this when we are done?" I ask.

"And by "this" do you mean the whole secret identity, paparazzi, being famous thing?" he asks with a smirk on his face.

"Yup!" I say popping the "p".

"Let's get started then," he says and I follow him to a desk and we sit down.

When we decide we have finally had enough history for one day Four leaves to go to the kitchen and get something to us to eat. I take in my surroundings. There is a hardwood dark brown floor and a queen sized bed with a black comforter is in the middle of the back wall. Windows line the left wall overlooking his backyard and the desk I am sitting at is between his bedroom and bathroom door. The closet is next to his bed. The words "fear god alone" are written in red on the wall above his bed.

Four walks into the room with a bowl of chips and two cans of coke. He tosses me a can and goes to sit on the bed. He places the chip bowl in front of him and pats the spot on the bed across from him.

"Come here and let's talk," he says.

"Time to spill all my secrets," I think. Bit then again. So is he.

I'll update tomorrow. The next chapter will be at Zeke's house. There will be candor or dauntless and never have I ever so please write any ideas you want me to do in the reviews. I'm not good at thinking of truths or dares. xoxo- Livy


	6. Candor or Dauntless

This chapter will have candor or dauntless. The dare to dress up as Hannah Montana and sing nobody's perfect was 's idea.

Chapter 6: Candor or Dauntless

Tris's POV:

Four told me all about how his dad is the CEO of a soda company and I told him about my family. I got the feeling he was still holding something back by the way he talked about his father. His mother died when he was nine years old and it sounds like he doesn't really like his dad but I don't know why he wouldn't. I decide it is none of my business, so I ignore it and we continue to talk about not so important things until I have to leave.

Time skip to Uriah and Zeke's house.

At 5 I pull into the driveway of Uriah and Zeke's house and walk up to the front door and ring the doorbell. Uriah swings the door open and with a dramatic arm gesture says," Welcome to my home!"

I step inside and follow Uriah to the living room where our friends are all gathered in a circle. Zeke, Shauna, Will, Christina and Four are all sitting on a couch while Lynn and Marlene are in some beanbags on the floor. Uriah goes to sit in the last empty beanbag chair and I plop down in between Four and Christina.

"Let's get this party started!" shouts Zeke. "How about some candor or dauntless?"

There are a few "yeses" and "let's do this!" from the group. Uriah gets up and disappears into the kitchen.

"What's candor or dauntless?" I ask no one in particular.

"Someone asks you candor or dauntless and you have to pick one. If you pick candor you have to answer a question honestly and if you pick dauntless you have to do the dare," Christina explains.

I nod to let her know I understand. "What happens if I don't want to answer the question or do the dare?"

"Then you have to drink some of this drink I made this afternoon," says Uriah, walking back over to his seat with a jug and a tray of cups.

I shrug my shoulders. That doesn't seem so bad. Uriah sets down the tray and everyone takes a cup. Uriah pours a nasty looking liquid into each cup. I was sooooo wrong.

"Ew! What is this?" I ask with a look of disgust on my face. I plug my nose because the stench is so awful.

"A mix of mayo, water, lemonade, and a secret ingredient, " says Uriah.

Gross. "I'll start!" shouts Uriah. "Will candor or dauntless. "

"Candor," says Will. He's smart not to trust Uriah to give him a dare.

"Pansycake!" Yells Uriah.

"Ugh!" everyone groans.

"What?" I ask.

"Pansycake. It used to be a huge insult in the dauntless group at school except no one uses it anymore," Christina explains.

"I will bring it back!" Uriah shouts at her.

"Whatever," sighs Christina while rolling her eyes at him.

"Anyway! Rate all the girls in this room. One being ugly and ten being gorgeous," says Uriah.

"Christina is a nine, Tris is a nine, Marlene is a seven, Shauna is a six and Lynn is a five."

"Zeke candor or dauntless," asks Will.

"Dauntless!" screams Zeke.

"I dare you to dress up as Hannah Montana and sing Nobody's Perfect."

Wow! I did not expect that dare from Will.

"OK!" says Zeke with a shrug. I didn't expect that either.

He leaves the room and five minutes later he strides confidently back in with a blonde wig and sparkly silver jacket. Apparently I don't expect a lot of things.

Then he starts to sing and soon we are all clutching our stomachs and laughing hysterically.

Once we are all able to control ourselves we get back to the game.

"Four!" shouts Zeke. "You know the question!"

"Dauntless," Four replies confidently.

Zeke smirks at him. Uh oh. This can't be good.

"I dare you to kiss Tris on the lips," Zeke says slyly.

Four and I both blush. He just looks at me as if asking me if it's OK. I nod my head slightly. I don't want him to have to drink whatever is in the mysterious concoction Uriah made. It probably doesn't taste very good.

Four leans in and our lips touch. I feel like I am floating on a cloud and I don't want to come down. Sparks are flying everywhere. Suddenly he pulls back and we find everyone staring at us with open mouths. We are both smiling and I ask, "What? We were just doing the dare."

"I told you that you could stop ten seconds ago!" exclaims Zeke.

Oh. Four and are both blushing profusely.

"Soooo..." says Christina who is now smiling widely at me.

"So what?" I ask her.

"Are you two a thing?" she practically screams in my ear.

I look over at Four and he says, "Tris, will you be my girlfriend?"

I nod at him with a smile on my face so wide I think my cheekbones are going to pop. "yes!"

I pull him in for a big hug and he kisses my nose. There are lot of awwws from our friends and then we continue the game.

After a few more rounds Christina says my name. "Tris! Candor or dauntless?"

"Hmmm candor," I reply. I don't really feel like getting up from my spot on Four's lap.

"Where did you move from and why?"

"I moved from LA because..." I trail off trying to think of a way to tell the truth without bringing up my parents. The truth is we moved because my mom was doing a lot of things close to Chicago and we wanted to get away from the paparazzi for a little bit.

"We moved because of my mom's job," I answer honestly.

"What does she do?" Christina asks.

"I already answered your questions for this round," I say.

"I know but it wasn't for the game. I just want to know what your mom does. You don't talk about your family often," Christina points out.

"Maybe I don't want to talk about my family. She doesn't do anything interesting anyways," I answer. That was a lie but I still want to wait a little while before I tell them everything. I am enjoying being a normal teenager for once.

Christina gives me a questioning look. She either doesn't believe me or is confused at why I refuse to answer her question. Or both.

"I should go home. It's getting late," I announce.

"Same," says Four.

"Me too," say Will and Marlene.

"Do you all want to meet at the café tomorrow for lunch?" asks Shauna.

Everyone agrees to meet at noon and we all say our goodbyes.

I am about to get in my car when Four calls my name.

"Yeah?" I call back. He runs up to me.

"I can pick you up and drive you to the café tomorrow if you want," he offers.

"Sure. Thanks!" I say.

"Anytime."

Then he gives me a small kiss on my cheek and walks to his car. I hop into the drivers seat and drive home thinking about tomorrow.

Sorry I'm posting kind of late today. It's 10:30pm here. I was doing homework. xoxo- Livy


	7. The Café

Chapter 7: The Café

Tris's POV:

The next day Four came and picked me up at noon, and we drove to the café to meet our friends. I texted him my address the night before.

"Hey beautiful!" Four shouts out the car window when I am walking over to the car.

"Hey handsome!" I yell back making him chuckle.

"Hop in!" he says.

I open the door and hop into the passenger seat.

"I get why you haven't invited any of our friends to your house yet," he says while gaping at my gigantic house. "It would definitely give away the fact that your mom is a famous superstar."

He starts backing out of the driveway.

"Can I ask you something?" I say to him.

He nods so I continue. "Why is your nickname Four? Why don't you want anyone to call you by your real name?"

"Four is the number on my soccer jersey. Always has been always will be."

"Oh," I say.

"I don't want people to know my real name because it associates me with my family."

I am silent as I wait for him to continue. After a long pause he says,"Call me Tobias."

"What?" I ask.

"My name. It's Tobias." he repeats. "But only call me that when we're alone."

"OK Tobias," I say testing out the name. I like it.

We pull into the parking lot of the café. Tobias quickly jumps out of the car and as I am looking through my purse to double check that I have money he opens the car door for me to get out.

"I'm your girlfriend not a princess," I say stepping out of the car.

"You're my princess," he replies.

"Yeah, a princess of disaster," I scoff.

"Tris! Four!" shouts Christina from across the parking lot with Will. Always the subtle one of the group.

I wonder if Will and Christina are dating yet. Christina told me she liked Will at track tryouts, but I'm not sure about Will. I think he likes her though because of the way he looks at her like she is the only girl in the world. Also, yesterday in candor or dauntless he rated Christina a nine out of ten. He said I was a nine too, but I'm pretty sure that was to cover up the fact that he liked Christina.

Tobias takes my hand and we walk over to where they are standing waiting for us at the front door.

"Hey!" I greet them.

They say hello back and we all walk together in the café. We see that Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene and Lynn are already there and go join them at their table. I order a coffee and we start talking about the upcoming sports events. Everyone here made it on all of the teams we tried out for. The first girls soccer game is this Friday at three and the boys soccer game is after that. The first track meets aren't until next Tuesday.

We all just talk for the next 45 minutes and I feel my phone vibrate. I open it to read my text message. To my surprise it's from my mom.

(Tris is regular and her mom is italics)

_Hey honey! How's everything going? Just wanted to let you know we will be having a barbeque next Saturday at our house._

A barbeque? Who is coming?

_Your brothers are coming to visit for the weekend and I have Saturday off of work. Invite your friends._

OK. See you Saturday. Love you. 3

_I love you too._

"Hey guys? Do you want to come to my house next Saturday for a barbeque?" I ask.

"Sure! Sounds great! " everyone says.

Tobias gives me a questioning look.

"I should get going," Tobias announces.

We both stand up to leave and say bye to our friends.

When we get in the car Tobias looks at me and says, "so you're going to tell them who your mom is then?"

"Yup," I say. "They were going to find out eventually anyway. I only kept it a secret for this long because it felt nice to be a normal teenager."

"I get it," he says.

"So are you coming to the barbeque?" I ask. "My mother can meet you. "

"Why not?" says Tobias. "It'll be fun."

"Great!" I say.

Then we arrive at my house. Tobias gives me a peck on the lips and I climb out of the car. I hope finding out about my mom won't change the way they think of me. Instead of the quiet, athletic, singer girl I'll be seen as the rich, popular, spoiled brat. But my friends wouldn't think of me that way. Would they?

Short chapter I know. I'm going to do the soccer game scene and then the barbeque scene. Any ideas for what should happen after? It can be anything. Well, not anything. I refuse to make Tris or Tobias die or break up. I won't put you through that pain. Review! xoxo- Livy


	8. The Soccer Game

So, for this chapter I'm doing the soccer game and I know in the last chapter I said the girls soccer game was before the boys but I'm switching it. The boys soccer game will be first and then the girls soccer game. Also, I want to thank the guest who has been reviewing my story every chapter. They have given me some wonderful ideas for the soccer game and the barbeque. I honestly had no idea how to write the soccer game but now I have the next two chapters all planned out so thank you so much!

Time skip to the soccer game.

Chapter 8: The Soccer Game

Tris's POV:

The boys won their soccer game and the girls were all warming up. Four came over to wish me luck and the whistle blew signaling the start of the game. I'm playing midfield.

The game is tied at three with a minute and a half left in the game. Lauren, a girl I hadn't really talked to but who I have heard is mean and obsessed with Four, tried to score a goal but the other teams goalie saved it. She got really frustrated and the coach had to put her on the bench. I watched as Shauna kicked the ball down the field in my direction. She kicked it to me and I dribbled it down to the goal. I kicked as hard as I could and it went straight to the upper left corner of the net just as the whistle blew. The stands erupted in cheering and I was tackled in hugs and high fives from all my teammates except Lauren and Molly. Lauren looked as if she could have steam coming out of her ears.

I run to the parking lot with Shauna, Lynn and Marlene. All of our friends are waiting for us and cheer. Four walks over and wraps me in a big hug.

He kisses my forehead and says, "Nice goal."

"Thanks," I reply.

"Tris you were so good!" screeches Christina. "You should be a professional soccer player!"

I laugh and then I see someone storming in my direction. Who did I tick off now? It's not Peter because the figure looks too feminine. It's too tall to be Molly. The figure finally comes into view. Lauren.

"Hi Lauren!" I shout, trying to be friendly.

She doesn't answer. She just comes right up and before i know what is happening she punches me in the jaw. I stumble backwards a little clutching my jaw. Lauren lunges at me again but Tobias steps in front of me and grabs her arm shoving her back.

"That should have been my winning goal! I'm supposed to be the star soccer player! Not you!" she is screaming at the top of her lungs now. "And you stole Four from me? Who do you think you are?"

I have regained my balance and step in front of Four so he won't beat her to a pulp.

"I'm Tris and you never had Four," I say trying to hide the smirk that is making its way onto my face. She looks ridiculous coming up to me for a fight. With all my friends to back me up she doesn't stand a chance.

"Tris! How does Four even like you? You're so short I could mistake you for a twelve year old!" she yells in my face. "Ugh!"

Then she stomps off back towards the field.

"Well that was entertaining," says Will.

"Let's just go," says Lynn.

Lauren's POV:

I stomp off back towards the field. I dont even know where I'm heading. Tris is so frustrating! How can she just show up at the school and expect everything to go her way? What a brat. She will pay for stealing Four away from me. I will make sure of that. I start to walk to the locker rooms when I see Peter.

"Hey Peter!" I call to him.

He looks up and jogs over to me.

"What's up Lauren?" he asks.

I know he was flirting with Tris on the first day so he might have a crush on her and if he doesn't he hates Four. I know he will agree to this.

"Can you do me a huge favor?" I beg him while batting my eyelashes and twirling a finger through my hair.

"Depends what it is," he replies.

"Oh trust me. You'll love it," I answer.

Peter's POV:

"You want me to do what?" I ask. Did she really just ask me to do this? I have wanted to do this since school started.

"On Monday at lunch I want you to kiss Tris but make it look like she is kissing you," says Lauren like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "And make sure Four sees you kissing because then he will break up with her for cheating. Then I can have Four and Tris is all yours."

"Deal," I say. We shake hands and I walk to my car to go home. For the first time in my life I am excited to go to school on a Monday.

This is more of a filler chapter so I am truly sorry that it is short. I'm sorry if I messed things up with the soccer part. I have never played soccer so I don't know much about positions and rules. I am getting so many reviews. Thanks! xoxo- Livy


	9. The Barbeque

This chapter is going to be a little short because it is almost finals so I have a lot of homework. But summer is almost here and I can post longer chapters every day starting next week.

Chapter 9: The Barbeque

Tris's POV:

I gave all my friends my address this morning and they should be here any minute now. I hope they don't look at me differently when the find out I'm rich and my mom is famous. I see the cars pull into my long driveway. It's now or never I tell myself before stepping out the front door to greet them. They will get to meet my brothers and my mom later. My mom went grocery shopping to get the food for tonights dinner and my brothers are in town hanging out with some friends. They each invited two people but I don't know who they invited yet. I hope my brothers like all my friends. My mom won't really care as long as they aren't dangerous people but my brothers will most likely interrogate them before approving. Not that I need their approval. I am sixteen years old and can handle my friends on my own.

"Tris!" shouts Uriah. "Your house is huge!"

"Ya! Why is it so enormous? Ho big is your family?" asks Christina. "How can you possibly afford this?"

"I'll explain in a minute," I say. "Follow me."

I lead them into the backyard and we all sit around the pool area. Everyone wore bathing suits under their clothes like I told them to.

"Start talking girl," says Lynn.

"Well..." I start. Then I go on to explain everything. What my parents and brothers do for a living. How my mom is famous and I grew up having friends that are only my friends to take advantage of me. Why I didn't tell them who I really was. Tobias just sits there patiently twiddling his thumbs on a chair. I already told him all this. When I finish I look up from my lap and examine all of my friends faces. To my delight they all smile at me.

"That's great!" says Marlene.

"You aren't mad that I didn't tell you?" I ask.

"Mad? Of course we're not mad!" exclaims Christina. "We all get why you didn't tell us. I would have done the same thing but now that you know we are all truly your friends there is nothing to worry about."

"Just don't let it affect the way you think about me," I plead. "I really like you guys and I don't want to lose you."

It's now Tobias's turn to speak up. "You could never lose us Tris."

"Thanks!" I reply. "Do you want to go swimming?"

They nod and everyone takes off the layers covering their bathing suits. Everyone but Tobias. That's odd. Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Will and Marlene all jump in. Christina goes to lie on a chair and tan. I take off my cover up. I'm wearing a solid red bikini. I catch Tobias staring out of my peripheral vision.

"You coming in?" I ask.

He thinks for a moment but then gets up. He doesn't take off his shirt which I find a little strange. He doesn't need to worry about his body. He is in perfect shape.

"Maybe he burns easily," I think. "Ya that's what it is."

But I know that isn't it. I watch as Tobias runs and jumps into the pool with a loud splash. Uriah and I were now the only two out of the pool other than Christina. Before I know what is happening Uriah picks me up and throws me onto the pool. I scream playfully. I come back up spitting water out of my mouth.

"You will pay for that Uriah Pedrad!" I yell but my smile gives me away and soon we are all splashing each other playfully. An hour goes by with us all swimming and tanning and chasing each other around the pool. When we are all dried off we lay our towels in the grass in a circle and talk for awhile. I sit in Tobias's lap playing with a dandelion, Marlene is laying on Uriah's towel while he plays with her hair, Shauna is in Zeke's lap, and Will, Christina and Lynn are all laying down on their own towels. I hear the glass door to the backyard slide open. My mom, brothers and their friends must be here.

"Tris!" shouts a familiar voice. It doesn't belong to any of my brothers though. "Tris!"

I immediately stop playing with the dandelion in my hands. I quickly stand up and whip around to face the person the voice belongs to.

"Robert!?"

Oooooo! I already know what happens a little bit in the next chapter but I have not written it yet so if you have ideas feel free to tell me. xoxo- Livy


	10. Robert

On Sunday I will be able to start writing longer chapters. I don't have much else to say.

Chapter 10: Robert

Tris's POV:

Robert? Could it really be him? It is! I run up to him and give him a huge hug. He hugs me back and we just stand there hugging until Zeke clears his throat.

"Care to introduce us to your friend?" Zeke asks.

"Everyone this is Robert. He has been my best friend since preschool. Him and his sister Susan are the only friends Caleb and I had growing up that didn't take advantage of us," I say. "Robert, this is Zeke, Shauna, Four, Marlene, Uriah, Christina, Will, and Lynn."

I point to each of them as I say their names.

"Did Susan come to?" I ask Robert.

"Ya, she is inside talking to Caleb," he replies using his fingers to put quotation marks in the air when he says talking.

"Oh," I smirk knowingly. Robert and I have always thought Susan and Caleb liked each other and were secretly dating.

"I hope I didn't intrude," Robert says. "Caleb invited Susan and I to the barbeque."

"You didn't intrude. You're welcome anytime," I say.

I walk back over to Tobias and sit on his lap while motioning for Robert to sit on my towel. Tobias holds me a little tighter than normal and I wonder why.

"So how is it here in Chicago?" asks Robert.

"Great actually," I reply. "I made the track and soccer team and have a lot of amazing friends and an even better boyfriend."

I feel Tobias's grip on me loosen a little as he relaxes.

"You are her boyfriend?" Robert asks Tobias.

"Yes," he responds.

"Make a good first impression on her brothers. If you hurt her you will not live long enough to say you're sorry."

"I would never hurt Tris," he says. I turn and hive him a little peck on the cheek. He's so sweet.

"How are things with you and Michael?" I ask him.

"Things are great between us! I took your advice and we went to the show you told me about. It was awesome!"

"That's good."

Everybody looks confused.

"You have a boyfriend?" Christina speaks up.

"Yeah. You cool with that?" he asks her.

She nods. "Totally! It's cool that you took Tris's dating advice. She isn't always too romantic."

"I can be romantic!" I argue.

"Mhmmm."

We all laugh and talk and laugh some more until my mom, Nick, and James arrive. I'm glad my friends all seem to get along with Robert. He has always had a tough time making friends. People are not as accepting as they should be these days.

"Tris! Come introduce your friends to your brothers!" my mom shouts from the patio.

"Coming mom!" I yell back.

We all stand up and I introduce them to Caleb, Nick and James. Nick and James's friends are really friendly also. Marlene and Susan seem to become friends pretty quickly. Nick, James and Caleb have been carefully watching Tobias who now has his arm wrapped gingerly around my waist. I can tell they have an interrogation coming up soon.

That's it for tonight. I really need ideas for the rest of the barbeque scene. Review please! xoxo- Livy


	11. Plates and Interrogations

Chapter 11: Plates and Interrogations

Tobias's POV:

Tris, Marlene, and Shauna were helping Mrs. Prior set up the table for dinner while everyone else talked by the pool.

"Your name is Four, correct?" asks Tris's older brother James.

"Yeah," I reply. This must be the beginning of the interrogation I was warned about.

"You are dating my sister?"

I nod.

"Tris is the most important thing in the world to us. You had better not even think about hurting Tris or there will be consequences," says Nick.

"You do not want to have to deal with the three of us," James says gesturing to Nick, Caleb and himself.

"I would never intentionally hurt Tris," I say. "I would have to be the biggest idiot in the world to want to hurt her. I love her and no matter how hard you try you will not be able to make me break up with her."

"We never said we would try to make you break up with her," replies Nick. "We just want to make sure you understand who you are dealing with if you do."

I am about to respond when I hear a crash and a thud behind me.

I whip around to see Tris sprawled on the ground with shards of a broken plate surrounding her. She must have tripped and dripped the plate she was carrying. I run over to her and kneel by her side.

"Oh my god Tris are you OK? I ask frantically helping her sit up.

"Yeah I think I'm fine," she responds. "I may have a piece of the plate in my palm though."

I look down at her hands and gingerly take them in mine. They are scraped up and a little bloody. There is a small shard of the plate imbedded in her left hand.

"Come inside. I can get the plate shard out and clean your hands," I say pulling Tris to her feet.

I lead her inside and bring her to the couch not letting go of her hands. Then she tells me where to get bandades, tweezers and a cloth.

When I come back I sit next to Tris and face her with the wet wash cloth. Gently dabbing at the cuts I wipe away all the remaining blood and take out the plate piece with the tweezers. She flinches a little but does not make a sound. Then I bandage it up and go to her scraped up knees where I repeat the same process without the tweezers. When I am done I put the things where I found them and wash the cloth before returning to Tris's side.

"Thanks," she says.

"Anytime Tris. You can always ask me for anything," I respond.

Then I lean over and kiss her slowly. We break apart after a few seconds and holding hands we stand up to walk outside and join the others. Caleb, Nick and James are all standing at the door and I just now realized they watched that whole thing. Probably to see how I acted when it was just Tris and I.

"You are good to Tris," says James when Tris walks over to chat with Christina. "The way you rushed to her side when she got hurt and didn't leave her until you knew she was alright proves you weren't lying about being in love with her."

"I like you dude," says Nick. "Don't mess this up."

"You'd better watch it. If you hurt Tris in the slightest way possible I will hunt you down," says Caleb glaring at me. If looks could kill I would definitely be dead. Well, at least I know I have the support of two brothers.

"Dinner is ready!" yells Tris's mother.

Then I go sit next to my beautiful girlfriend and enjoy a tasty barbeque with my friends. For once I feel like I belong and have a real family.

The part where Tris cuts her hand on the plate was the brilliant idea of LegendLover94. Thanks! That is all for tonight! xoxo- Livy


	12. Scars

Chapter 12: Scars

Tris's POV:

After a delicious dinner Tobias leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Can I talk to you?"

I nod and follow him into the house. What could he possibly want to talk about? Did I do something wrong I'm not aware of? Did my brothers scare him? Is he breaking up with me? All of these thoughts raced through my mind as I climbed up the staircase.

When we got into my bedroom he looked out the door to make sure nobody followed us and then closed and locked it. He looked nervous about something. Or anxious? It was hard to tell.

"Ummmmm Tobias? Are you alright? What's going on?"

"I want to tell you something I've never told anyone else before. I know everything about you. You know everything about me except this one thing."

He pauses and takes a deep breath. What is he going to tell me that is so important he has never told anyone before?

Tobias turns himself so his back is facing me. Then he pulls his t-shirt off over his head.

I gasp. "Oh my gosh! Tobias who did this to you?"

There are scars all along his back. So that is why he didn't take his shirt off to go swimming even though it was extremely hot out. He didn't want people to know he was whipped.

"Marcus," he says.

"Your father?"

"Yes. When my mother died he went crazy. Started spending more time at the bar when he was off work. He would come home smelling like alcohol and whip me with his belt. He'd tell me it was my fault she died and shove me in a closet. That's why I'm claustrophobic. He always said _this is for your own good._"

Tobias turned around and pulled his shirt back over his head.

"Don't tell anyone else. I don't want them to look at me like I'm a kicked puppy."

"You aren't a kicked puppy," I reply.

Then he steps forward and pulls me in for a tight hug.

"I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"Thank you Tris."

Then he looks into my eyes and says," I love you Tris."

I gaze into his deep blue eyes.

"I love you too Tobias."

Tobias's POV:

This barbeque was fantastic. I had a great time with my friends, Tris's mom and two of her brothers like me, and I told Tris about Marcus, my scars and being claustrophobic. She didn't look at me like a kicked puppy. I told Tris I loved her and she said she loved me too. All in all it has been probably the best night of my life.

Almost summer for me! I have my math, band and chorus final on Friday the 13th. Uh oh. Hope I don't fail. Tris knows about Marcus now. Next chapter is Lauren's revenge. xoxo- Livy


	13. Revenge

Chapter 13: Revenge

Tris's POV:

On Monday nothing exciting was happening. It's school so what can I say? Then I got to lunch and I was walking to my table when I was stopped by Peter.

"Hello Tris how are you doing?" he asks.

"Fine. How are you," I reply trying to be polite even though he creeps me out.

"Fantastic. I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie with me later?

"I have a boyfriend. You know, Four? The football star who could beat you up in two seconds?"

"Yeah I know but you could always break up with him," says Peter.

"What? No! I am not going to break up with Four to date you! Never in a million years would I do that!" I am shouting at him now and people are starting to stare at us but I don't care.

"Then I guess I'll have to make him break up with you," Peter states calmly.

"And how would you do that?" I ask.

"Like this," he replies. Then he grabs my waist, pulls me towards him, and kisses me.

I try to fight him but it isn't working.

"Hey let her go!" yells a familiar voice. Uriah.

"Thank god!" I think when Peter suddenly let's go and I stumble backwards into someone.

The person I backed into caught me so I wouldn't trip and held me steady. It was Zeke.

"Don't look now but there's trouble at twelve o clock" Zeke whispers into my ear.

I look at the entrance to the cafeteria. Tobias is standing there staring at the scene before him looking very angry. I wonder how much he saw. If he knows Peter grabbed me or if he only saw him kiss me.

"Uh oh," I say.

"I told you not to look," teases Zeke.

I slap him on the chest playfully.

Peter must have seen Tobias too because he says, " I should leave now. I am supposed to meet Lauren."

Then he practically skips out of the cafeteria.

"Of course! I should have known Lauren put him up to this!" I exclaim to Zeke and Uriah.

Tobias storms up to us.

"What was that all about!?"

"Look Four I can explain!" I say to him. "Peter invited me to the movies and when I told him I had a boyfriend he said to break up with you. Then I said that would never happen and he grabbed me and kissed me."

"It's true buddy," Uriah says. "Zeke and I saw the whole thing. She did not kiss Peter. He kissed her."

"I'm gonna kill him," growls Tobias.

"It was Lauren's plan. I think she wanted you to see them kissing and have you break up with Tris so she could have you for herself," Zeke explains.

"She's an idiot," says Tobias. "And so is Peter."

"Let's just forget about it for now. If they are stupid enough to get you angrier than they already made you than you can get revenge," I say. "Okay?"

"Okay," says Tobias.

"Well now that that is settled can we eat? I'm starving!" Uriah exclaims.

Then we join the rest of our group at the table and eat our lunch without any other interruptions.

The Fault In Our Stars is out in theaters! I am going to see it tomorrow night! Can't wait! Finals are in a week which means only a week until I can stop these short filler chapters and write longer ones. What do you want to happen next? I literally have no idea what should happen. I don't have a plan yet for the next chapter. Review! xoxo- Livy


	14. Halloween

In the last chapter Tris told Peter that Four was a football star. I meant soccer star. Sorry if I confused you. The Fault In Our Stars was amazing! I cried with my friend. Also I didn't get a chapter posted yesterday and I'm sorry but I don't really know what to write about. What do you want me to put in the story?

Chapter 14: Halloween

Tris's POV:

One month later...

Tonight is Halloween and Zeke is throwing a huge costume party. Christina and Marlene are over my house getting ready. I glance at the clock and see it is only three in the afternoon.

"Christina, we still have two hours until the party starts. Why do we have to get ready now?" I ask.

"Two hours? I thought we had more time! We must get started this instant or we'll be late!"

I look at Marlene who is trying not to laugh at Christina and roll my eyes. Then Christina gets to work on our hair and makeup. An hour and a half later we are ready to go. Zeke texted our group to get to the party a little early. Christina is dressed up as Gretel and she said Will was going as Hansel. All of the couples did a matching costume. Zeke and Shauna are both cops, Marlene is dressing as an angel while Uriah is the devil, and Tobias and I are going as a pirates.

We arrive at the party and hear the loud thumping of music blaring from speakers in the house. We walk right in and see that there is only the rest of our group there so far. Uriah turns down the music a little and comes to greet us.

"You girls look fantastic!" he says.

"Thanks!" Marlene, Christina and I reply.

We follow Uriah into the living room. All of the furniture has been pushed to the side of the room and covered in sheets. Everyone's costume looks great. Tobias walks over and takes my hand.

"You look good Tris," he whispers.

I blush and look into his eyes. Well, eye. One of his gorgeous deep blue eyes is covered with an eye patch.

"Same to you," I say.

"Alright I just wanted to let you all know we are going to be playing never have I ever after the party ends," announces Zeke.

Then the doorbell rings and the party has begun.

Tobias's POV:

I see Tris walk into the living room behind Uriah. Omg she is beautiful. Her hair is curled in perfect ringlets and then pulled into a side ponytail. She is wearing some makeup so that it is noticeable but not too much to take away from the costume or her facial features. She is wearing a brown pirate costume dress that comes down to her knees with patches on it, and a pirate hat with different colored feathers sticking out of it. I walk over to her and take her hand.

"You look good Tris," I whisper to her.

She looks into my eyes and says, "Same to you."

Then the first guests are here and the party starts.

For the first hour or so Tris and I just stand around talking to each other and chatting small talk with some people in our grade we aren't too close with but still know who they are.

All of the songs playing are upbeat and loud until finally a slow song begins to play.

"Would you like to dance?" I ask Tris, holding out my hand to her.

"Of course, and I apologize beforehand if I permanently damage your toes," she answers.

"It would be a privilege to have my toes damaged by you," I reply making her giggle.

So we waltzed around the room with all of the other couples who stopped talking to dance.

At about eight thirty Zeke turns off tje music, jumps onto the coffee table, cups his hands around his mouth and shouts, "Unless you have been given a special request by me to stay after the party is over you must leave now!"

There are several groans but everybody except our friends leave quickly.

"Now!" shouts Zeke clapping his hands together loudly. "It's time for some never have I ever."

We all follow him to the basement and gather in a circle.

"I'll start!" announces Zeke.

Is there a specific never have I ever question you want in the story? Hope you liked this chapter. xoxo- Livy


	15. Never Have I Ever

First of all I would like to thank DivergentInitiate for the fish idea in never have I ever. Second, I want to say that my first final is on Friday and I will have a lot of time to write this weekend so you will soon have longer chapters again. Lastly, I need to know what you want to happen in the story. It can be anything. I don't want to end the story yet but I need some ideas.

Chapter 15: Never Have I Ever

Tris's POV:

"I'll start!" Zeke announces.

He sets the glasses full of Uriah's special concoction in front of each of us.

"So to play someone will say never have I ever and then say something they have never done. If you have done the thing they say you take a sip of the drink," Zeke explains.

Before he came downstairs Zeke had grabbed a black bag he had hidden behind the couch. He now unzips the bag and pulls out... a fish?

"Why do you have a fish?" Christina asks the thing everyone was thinking.

Instead of answering Zeke walks over to where Uriah is sitting and slaps him across the face with the fish.

"Never have I ever been slapped in the face with a fish," states Zeke.

Everyone starts cracking up with the exception to Uriah.

"Dude! So not fair!" shouts Uriah taking a sip of his drink.

Once we all calmed down it was Christina's turn.

"Never have I ever received flowers from someone outside of my family."

Marlene, Shauna and I all take a sip of Uriah's disgusting drink.

"Your turn Tris," says Will.

"Alright, never have I ever gotten a detention," I say.

Everyone but Marlene and Shauna take a drink.

"Goody two shoes," mumbles Uriah but I pretend like I didn't hear him.

Now it's Tobias's turn.

"Never have I ever been on a ferris wheel," he says.

All of us pick up our glasses and I make a mental note to go on the ferris wheel with him the next time we go to a fair.

"Never have I ever been to another country," says Marlene.

Christina, Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, Will and I all have been out of the country.

"Maybe I can get my mom to let us all go to Paris this summer," I say.

That gets everyone really excited and we stop our game to talk about going to Paris over summer vacation.

"I can call my mom and ask tomorrow. Then we can plan it ahead of time," I suggest.

I feel my phone vibrate and see a text from my mom telling me that Nick, James and her are coming to the house for Thanksgiving in three weeks.

I respond telling her I can't wait and asking about Paris.

She said, "Why not? You can go in July. I have the perfect hotel for you all to stay at."

I tell the others what my mother said and they are pumped. Everyone calls their parents to ask if they can go except Tobias. He said he would come. He didn't need to ask his dad. Once we find out for sure they can all go we spend the rest of the night booking the hotel and plane tickets and researching places to visit, eat and tour.

We eventually all just fall asleep scattered on the floor and couch. I am so excited for summer. It won't be able to come any sooner.

I will write about Thanksgiving next and unless you have any ideas on what should happen I am going to go straight to Christmas, Valentines day and then summer. xoxo- Livy


	16. Thanksgiving Surprises

I know I haven't updated in two days. Sorry! I'll try to post two chapters on Saturday. Summer is almost here!

Chapter 16: Thanksgiving Surprises

Tris's POV:

The table was all set up for dinner. There was so much food. Turkey, mashed potatoes, salad, stuffing, cranberries and much more. Nick and James had come home yesterday and mom had come home two days ago. We invited all of my friends over for dinner and they should be here in ten minutes.

Right now James just finished getting ready to sing for us in the living room and we were just waiting for my friends to arrive. I helped him set up the microphone next to the piano and his guitar. The doorbell rings and I run to go get it.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" I shout.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too," they all say back and walk into the living room. Tobias stops in the doorway, gives me a quick kiss and goes to sit in an armchair pulling me onto his lap.

James sings a couple songs while everyone chats.

"Hey why doesn't Tris sing something?" says Uriah once James finishes singing his band's latest hit.

"What?" I say.

"Ya you should sing for us!" Christina says. "You were amazing when you sang in music class."

Everyone murmurs something in agreement.

I give Tobias a look that says _please get me out of this._

He must want to hear me sing too because he says, "You'll be fine."

I glare at him but nobody says anthing to get me out of this.

"Alright!" I agree. "But only one song."

Tobias leans over and whispers in my ear, "be brave Tris."

Then he gives me a peck on the cheek and I walk over to the microphone.

I am going to sing a song my dad used to sing to me when I was little. I don't know why I decided to sing this song. Maybe it is because I miss him or that it was the first thing I thought of.

I start to sing the song Wherewolves Of London by Warron Zevon.

_I saw a werewolf with a Chinese menu in his hand_

_Walkin' through the streets of Soho in the rain_

_He was lookin' for the place called Lee Ho Fooks_

_Gonna get a big dish of beef chow mein_

_Aaahoo! Werewolves of London_

_Aaahoo!_

_Aaahoo! Werewolves of London_

_Aaahoo!_

_Ya hear him howlin' around your kitchen door_

_Ya better not let him in_

_Little old lady got mutilated late last night_

_Werewolves of London again_

_Aaahoo! Werewolves of London_

_Aaahoo!_

_Aaahoo! Werewolves of London_

_Aaahoo!_

_He's the hairy, hairy gent, who ran amok in Kent_

_Lately he's been overheard in Mayfair_

_You better stay away from him_

_He'll rip your lungs out Jim_

_Huh, I'd like to meet his tailor_

_Aaahoo! Werewolves of London_

_Aaahoo!_

_Aaahoo! Werewolves of London_

_Aaahoo!_

_Well, I saw Lon Chaney walkin' with the queen_

_Doin' the werewolves of London_

_I saw Lon Chaney Jr. walkin' with the queen_

_Doin' the werewolves of London_

_I saw a werewolf drinkin' a pina colada at Trader Vic's_

_And his hair was perfect_

_Aaahoo! Werewolves of London_

_Draw blood_

_Aaahoo! Werewolves of London_

When I sang the last line of the song a deep manly voice joins me. I would know that voice anywhere. I whip my head in the direction of the voice.

"Dad!" I screech.

I run to him as fast as I can and jump into his arms. He lifts me off the ground and spins me around in the air like he did when I was a little girl.

When he sets me back on the ground I don't break the hug. I just stand there holding on to him. The last time I got to hug him like this was before he left for an important job in the military a year and a half ago.

James, Nick, Caleb and my mom have all come over as well and I have to step back so they can greet him. I didn't realize I was crying until I backed up for the boys to give him their hugs and my mom to give him a kiss. I have mascara running down my face and staining my cheeks.

I feel the safe, familiar arms of Tobias wrap around me.

"Are you alright?" he asks his face full of concern.

"Don't worry. They are happy tears," I manage to get out between sobs.

"Awww Tris don't cry!" my dad says.

"I've just missed you so much!" I sob.

My mom is crying now also. The only difference is hers are silent tears. She has more control than I do.

Christina comes over and gives me a hug. She is crying now.

"Christina! Why are you crying?" I ask while making a sound that was a mix between crying and laughing.

"It's just so emotional and touching I couldn't help it!" she sobs.

Once Christina and I have gained control of our emotions we go to my bedroom to reapply our makeup. Then we join everyone for a fantastic Thanksgiving dinner.

Before we begin eating the feast my mom tells us we should go around the table and say one thing we are thankful for as that is a tradition in my family.

"I will go first," she says. "I am thankful for my husband being with us tonight and my four healthy children sitting in front of me."

"I am thankful to be home and get to see my wonderful wife and children again after so long," says my father.

Now it is my turn.

"I am thankful for a lot of things. First of all I have amazing friends and an even better boyfriend, " I say smiling at Tobias. He smiles back and I continue. "Also I am glad to have my whole family here safely in our home but most of all I am thankful for all the kindness everyone has shown. All of us sitting around this table have each other's backs without question. There is an infinite amount of numbers between zero and one but an even bigger amount between zero and two. I guess what I am saying is that some infinities are bigger than others and I am always going to be grateful for our little infinity."

After my little speech we finish going around the table. Tobias said he was thankful for having me and that he could never ask for anything more. He is the sweetest person I have ever met and I love him so much. Tobias is my world.

My dad and Tobias got along well. After dinner we all played taboo and it was boys against girls. Tobias and my dad got really into it and had a blast. I didn't want this night to end.

Did you all catch the TFIOS quote in there? Next chapters are the Christmas vacation days. Is there anything anything specific you want me to put in the story? Love you all! xoxo- Livy


	17. Shopping

**I am having trouble updating every day because I do have a social life too. I will try to update every other day though. This chapter will have multiple POV's. The boys are all doing their Christmas shopping. Thank you to Loveyourfanfic for all your reviews. They are so helpful.**

Chapter 17: Shopping

Tobias's POV:

It is two days before Christmas and the gang is staying at Tris's house for the week. I walk downstairs to the smell of eggs and bacon on the stove.

Mrs. Prior (she insists I call her Natalie) is making breakfast while Tris looks through a magazine at the counter.

"Good morning!" I say as I walk into the kitchen. They say good morning back.

"What are you planning on doing today?" I ask Tris. _Please be busy!_

"Well, I was going to go to the mall with the girls and do some shopping," Tris replies.

_Yes!_

"Which mall are you going to?" I ask casually.

"The one near the bakery and Macy's. What are you going to do?"

"I'll probably hang out here with the guys. Watch a movie, talk. The usual."

"Tris we're ready!" Christina shouts from the doorway.

"See you later!" She says and gives me a quick hug before running out the door.

As soon as I hear the door close I go into action mode.

"All clear!" I shout.

Zeke, Uriah, and Will run downstairs and stroll into the kitchen.

Natalie gives us a suspicious look.

"We are going Christmas shopping and planning a surprise," I explain.

"We can go to the mall ten minutes from here. They are going to the one by the bakery and Macy's," I tell the guys.

"Alright, let's go buy our girlfriends the greatest Christmas gifts ever!" Uriah exclaims.

When we get to the mall we walk around for two hours buying presents for our friends. We helped pick out what to get Tris's family and I got something small for Christina, Marlene, Shauna and Lynn.

It was 11 when we split up. We decided to get our girlfriend's gifts by ourselves to make it more special. We would meet at the fountain in the center of the mall in exactly one hour then go home to wrap everything before the girls returned. After that the four of us would help plan the big surprise on how to present the gifts to them.

I head to the jewelry store first and look around. I don't want to give her something to fancy so I ask the woman at the counter it they do engravings. She said they do and I bought Tris a necklace and got it engraved. The necklace was a simple thin, gold chain with a charm of the number four on it. Next to the four was another charm that was a heart. The heart I had engraved to say_ 4+6 forever._ Six was the number on her soccer jersey and since my nickname is from my soccer number I thought it was a good fit. I really hope Tris likes it.

Will's POV:

What to get Christina. I was thinking something flashy and unique. I was thinking about getting her some new clothes when I remembered what she had showed me the last time we came to the mall together a couple weeks ago. I race to the shoe store. I hope they are still there.

I turn the corner and look in the window. There they are. The black sparkly high heels Christina had been waiting forever to get. She told me she had really wanted them but the only chance she got to come to this store they didn't have her shoe size. Perfect. I walk into the store and find her size. I know she will love them. I check out and start to head back to the fountain, the whole time thinking about that gorgeous smile she'll have when she opens the box on Christmas morning.

Uriah's POV:

What do you get the most beautiful girl in the world? This is so frustrating! I want to buy Marlene something special to show her how much I love her. I am just wandering around the stores in the mall waiting for something to catch my eye. And it does. As I am passing bath and body works I remember talking about jobs because we have started looking for colleges to go to. Marlene had told me she wants to work at a spa her mother used to work at. They pay a good amount to employees. I end up buying her an assortment of different perfumes, lotions, face masks and other things.

Then I call the spa place and get her a job interview. They said they were hiring people who could start the summer after our senior year in high school and Marlene sounded like the perfect person for the job. She is going to be so happy! This is her dream job and I just know they will hire her.

Zeke's POV:

I know exactly what to get Shauna for Christmas. I have had this planned out for months. Ever since she told me she wanted to visit New York I knew that I would make it happen. I make a beeline to the travel agency as soon as the other guys set off in search of the perfect gift for their girlfriends. I already talked to her parents about going and they told me what weekends she could go.

I book the flight and hotel, and then get some reservations at various restaurants. We will be going over February vacation. I can't wait! She will finally get to see the Statue of Liberty and the Empire State building. New York here we come!

**So that is the boy's Christmas shopping. Next will be Christmas Eve when the boys each do something romantic for the girls. What are some ideas of romantic things they could do? xoxo- Livy**


	18. Christmas Eve Surprises

Chapter 18: Christmas Eve Surprises

Tris's POV:

Tobias, Zeke, Uriah and Will have been acting very strange the last couple days. They keep whispering to each other and sneaking of places together without telling us. Something is up but I am too busy decorating the house for Christmas with Christina, Lynn, Shauna and Marlene to ask about it.

"Finished!" Lynn announces stepping back from the Christmas tree.

The house looks amazing. The Christmas tree is decorated with ornaments, there is tinsel wrapped around the staircase and above the doorways and the house has Christmas lights strung everywhere to give off a magical sort of glow at night.

Uriah gave Marlene some mistletoe to hang in the doorway to the living room this morning before disappearing with the other boys yet again.

"What is up with all the boys?" Lynn asks.

"I don't know but their disappearing act is getting a little suspicious," replies Shauna.

"Boys will be boys I guess," says Christina.

Then we go into the kitchen and make gingerbread cookies together. It got pretty messy. When we put the cookies in the oven Christina started chasing me around the kitchen with flour. It was a lot of fun. After the cookies were ready and decorated we all went to take showers and get ready for tonights party.

I am wearing a knee length strapless navy blue dress. I curled my hair and then pulled it into a ponytail but left a few pieces of hair out by my face. Then Christina applied my makeup. Foundation, mascara, pink lip gloss, and some grayish black eye shadow that had a dusty kind of look.

Christina is in a one shouldered long sleeve red dress that is a little tight and stops mid thigh. She straightened her hair and then left it down and put on her own makeup.

Marlene is wearing a sleeveless turquoise dress covered in sparkles that hugs all of her curves perfectly while Shauna is in an identical dress without the sparkles and is pink.

Lastly, Lynn looks beautiful in a long sleeve orange dress that is tight and goes down to her knees.

We hang out for a while in my bedroom before going downstairs at 6:30. When we walk into the dining room Will, Zeke, Tobias, and Uriah are all dressed up with a different colored rose in their hand.

Will clears his throat and says, "Good evening ladies."

None of us say anything. We are stunned. What is going on?

"We have been spending the past couple days getting ready for tonight," explains Zeke. "Each of us are taking one of you somewhere special where we will eat dinner and give you a Christmas surprise."

"Lynn, your friend Ella is waiting outside in a car," says Will.

"Ella? I haven't seen her for years! We are best friends but she lives all the way in Mexico!" Lynn exclaims excitedly.

"Then you'd better get going," says Uriah. I've never seen Uriah so serious before.

Lynn goes out the front door and Tobias walks up to me handing me a white rose.

"Merry Christmas Tris," he says.

I lean in to whisper in his ear so no one will hear his real name, "Merry Christmas Tobias."

He grabs my hand and leads me to the elevator. When we step in Tobias hits the button to the top floor. The library is the only room on that floor.

"Why are we going to the library?" I think.

Tobias's hand tightens around mine when the door to the elevator closes and his breaths become slightly quicker. It is something I wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't been standing so close to him.

I had forgotten he was claustrophobic. I squeeze his hand to let him know I am right here and to reassure him. It works. By the time we reach our destination his breathing is back to normal and oxygen now has room to flow to my hand.

When I step into the library I gasp. There are Christmas lights strung everywhere and tinsel is perfectly wrapped around the spiral staircase. The fireplace is lit with a way fire that make the room glow and there is a little picnic set up in front of it. The girls and I hadn't decorated this room because we didn't think there was a reason to come up here.

"Did you do this?" I ask.

Tobias nods his head and leads me over to the fireside picnic. We sit down and I place the rose beside me.

"This is amazing. Thank you," I say.

"Anything for my beautiful girlfriend. You deserve it," Tobias replies.

This is the best Christmas Eve I have ever had. No one has ever done anything this sweet for me before. The two of us eat a delicious meal and talk a lot. Then I here the grandfather clock ring ten times.

Tobias then stands up, walks over to one of the book shelves and takes out a present he had hidden in between some books. He comes back over to the picnic blanket and sits next to me handing me the gift.

I take it and when I open it I see the most magnificent present anyone could ever get me. I pull out a necklace on a golden chain. There is a number four and a heart. When I turn the heart over gently in my fingers I see it is engraved.

"Four plus six forever," I read aloud. Six is my soccer number and four is his.

"That is why I wanted to give you this gift at ten o'clock. Six plus four equals ten," Tobias explains.

I throw my arms around Tobias and give him a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you! I love it," I exclaim.

"Here, let me put it on you."

I nod and release him from the hug. He takes the necklace and carefully does the clasp. I feel his hands gently brush my neck and when he is done I turn around and stare into his deep blue eyes that take me far away someplace I feel like I'm always safe.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you more," Tobias replies and leans in to kiss me slowly and gently.

I break away for a quick second to say, "that's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible," he replies in between kisses. Then I get lost in the moment and I don't want to be anywhere but here.

Marlene's POV:

After Four and Tris leave the room Uriah hands me a blindfold and tells me to put it on. I do as he says and take his hand as he leads me out of the dining room.

"Where are we going?" I ask him curiously.

"It's a surprise," answers Uriah.

"Ouch!" I shout. I think I just walked into a doorway. "Uriah!"

"Oops! Sorry love!"

I hold out my free hand in front of me in case I crash into anything else. I don't know where we are going but we don't go up any stairs so we must just be going to the opposite side of the house on the first floor. I hear Uriah push open a door and then I smell it. The strong smell of courine from the indoor pool.

The indoor pool?

"What are we doing here?" I ask.

Instead of answering he leads me across the room to the spa area in the back. I still have my blindfold on but I know we are in the spa room because I have been here so often practicing on the girls for my dream job at a spa my mom used to work at.

"You can take the blindfold off now," announces Uriah.

I pull the blindfold off to the most beautiful sight I've seen in a while. In the center of the room is a table set for two with a wonderful meal by candlelight. There are Christmas lights hanging along the walls and a big present is on one of the chairs.

Uriah pulls out the chair without the present and motions for me to sit down. Then he takes the present and hands it to me.

"Merry Christmas," he says.

Inside is a basket of all the spa supplies anyone could possibly ask for.

"Thank you Uriah," I say.

He gives me his goofy smile and sits down. We eat our meal whilst chatting and laughing.

After we finish Uriah hands me an envelope.

"The second part to your gift milady," he says.

I take it and open the carefully sealed envelope. Inside is a paper that says...

_We are hiring new staff members from ages 16 to 35 to work in our spa at the country club. The job would start in the summer of 2015 and has very high pay._

Underneath that it said...

_Dear Marlene, _

_ We are glad you love our spa so much and are very excited to finally meet you. We remember your mother as a great worker and are sure you could do the same. We will see you for you job interview next Sunday December 27th._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Staff Manager Johanna Reyes_

"What?" I shout ecstatically "Uriah! You got me a job interview?"

"That's what it says!" he replies smiling.

"Uriah you're amazing! I can't believe you did that! You are the best boyfriend ever! I love you!" I scream and jump into his arms.

He spins me around and then sets me back on the ground saying, "I love you too Marlene."

Christina's POV:

It is just Shauna, Zeke, Will and I left in the dining room.

"Do I need to be blindfolded too or are you just going to tell me where we are going?" I ask Will.

"Just follow me," Will says and we head to the basement.

Hmmmm. In the basement is the movie theater and recording studio.

I follow him into the theater which is decorated for Christmas just like the rest of the house. There is popcorn and some candy on one of the front row recliner chairs. I go to sit down in a chair while Will pops a movie into the DVD player. Then he comes to sit next to me and puts the bowl of popcorn and candy in between us. While the previews are playing Will hands me a box wrapped in candy cane wrapping paper. I open it and squeel when I see the new high heels I have been wanting for forever. I give Will a kiss and the movie starts. He picked one of my favorites. The movie was 27 Dresses. I watched the movie while snacking on popcorn and candy, and thinking about how perfect Will is and eventually I fall asleep.

Shauna's POV:

Zeke and I are the last ones left standing on the dining room. I don't know where everyone else went but it looks like all the couples are spending the night separately.

"Time for your Christmas surprise," says Zeke. "Come with me."

I follow him into the kitchen where he grabs the keys to his car. I look at him suspiciously. None of the others left the house except Lynn but she doesn't have a boyfriend.

"What? Don't you trust me?" Zeke asks.

"No," I say but I smile at him to let home know I was joking.

"I promise I won't kidnap you," he says.

"Fine," I sigh sarcastically.

Then we grab our coats, hop into his car and drive off. We only drive for about five minutes before Zeke pulls into a parking lot near the park. He leads the way to the park's center where there is an ice skating rink set up. Zeke rents us both skates and we spend a couple hours gliding and fooling around on the ice. One time Zeke tries to show off but he slips and an eight year old girl comes and skates circles around him. When we are both tired we walk back to the car and drive home. Then we sit in the living room and talk.

"Do you remember in the summer when you told me your dream place to visit was New York?" Zeke asks me.

I nod. Of course I remember that. Uriah had said that his dream place to visit was the North Pole.

"What is the thing you would like to see the most in New York?" he questions.

I think for a second. "Probably the Statue of Liberty or the Empire State Building."

"Well I hope you still want to go," he says and then he pulls two plane tickets out of his back pocket and hands them to me.

"Zeke Pedrad you did not!" I shout.

"Oh but I did sweetheart," he replies with a smirk.

"I'm going to New York!" I scream and jump up and down.

"Correction. We're going to New York," he says.

"You're the best!" I shout and give him a big hug.

"So I've been told," he says kissing my cheek.

The rest of the night we spend talking about what to see and where to go. I am so excited.

**All of the girls are going to give the boys their presents on Christmas morning. I hope you liked the boys surprises for the girls. They are so cute. xoxo- Livy**


	19. Under The Mistletoe

**Last chapter was the longest chapter yet. Summer is finally here!**

Chapter 19: Under The Mistletoe

Tris's POV:

I wake up on Christmas morning snuggled up in the blankets on my bed. My clock says 9:00 and I jump up suddenly full of energy when I remember I have presents to hand out. I grab my blue bathrobe and fuzzy white slippers and race down the stairs. Everyone is already gathered in the living room by the tree. It is a good thing I have a huge living room because I am just realizing how many people are staying at my house over Christmas break. Zeke, Tobias, Uriah, Will, Christina, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Caleb, Nick, James, my mom and I are all currently living in the same house.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Zeke says. "Nice to see you decide to join the world of the living so we can all exchange gifts now."

I just roll my eyes and plop down on Tobias's lap. James and Nick start to grab the presents from under the tree and hand them out. I wait to open mine so I can watch Tobias open the gift I got him. When he lifts the top off the box his eyes go wide. Tobias pulls out a golden watch and tries it on. Then he puts the box on the coffee table and kisses my cheek.

"Thank you Tris," he whispers. "I love it and I love you."

I kiss the tip of his nose and he smiles that handsome smile of his. After every last present was opened, and the floor was littered with wrapping paper and boxes I have a lot of new clothes, CDs, gift cards, and jewelry. My brothers and mom clean up the living room while everybody else marches up to their rooms with their gifts and changes into comfortable clothes to go outside in.

Once I am dressed and all my presents are put away I skip out to the backyard where all of my friends are standing in the cool air chatting. The pearl white snow is glistening in the sunshine and I can smell the pine trees covered in snow. I am listening to the peaceful chirping of a bluebird when I jump in surprise from a snowball that just hit me square in the back. I whirl around and see Tobias grinning like an idiot tossing a snowball high in the air and catching it.

"Oh its on!" I think as I reach deep into the ground and make a fistful of snow.

Unfortunately for me Tobias sees this coming and ducks when I chuck my snowball at him. Instead it hits Zeke in the back of the head.

"Beatrice Prior you are going to regret doing that!" Zeke shouts while making a snowball of his own.

_Oops._

Soon enough a huge snowball fight had started. At first it was just a free for all. Snow was flying in all directions. Then the girls teamed up against the boys. We ran to take cover in some pine trees at the edge of the woods and formulated a plan.

"We need a battle strategy and quick," Christina whispers.

"We should all charge out at the same time with a handful of snowballs each and pelt them," says Lynn.

"Good idea," I agree. "They are only making one snowball at a time and it will surprise them."

We all agree and each make a handful of snowballs.

"Alright, on three," Shauna whisper shouts. "One, two, three."

"Ahhhhhh!"

Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, Christina and I all sprint out of the woods pelting the boys with snowballs.

They try to throw some back but they can't build a snowball without getting hit with a whole bunch of them. Finally they give up and run towards the house.

"Take cover!" Will yells at the top of his lungs.

We chase the boys back to the house. When we get inside we are all panting and dripping wet from the snow.

"Do not come any farther into this household until you are dry!" my mother shouts from the dining room where she is working on a puzzle I got her.

We all take off our hats, gloves, boots and snow pants, and leave them on the porch outside. After that everyone goes to their rooms and changes into cleaner less sweaty clothes. I make hot cocoa for everyone while they go downstairs to the movie theater and pick out a Christmas movie. When I get to the theater I pass out the hot cocoa and we watch Home Alone. Home Alone is one of my favorite movies of all time.

As the credits are rolling at the end of the movie I stand up to stretch. Tobias has already gotten out of his seat and is standing in the doorway. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist with my head laying on his chest. We stand like that for awhile, the others are deep in conversation, until Christina comes over and whispers so that only Tobias and I can hear.

"Look up you two."

Then she walks away and I look up at the ceiling to see mistletoe. Tobias smiles at me and before I can say anything he is kissing me. I kiss back and then I hear Uriah shout, "get a room!"

"Gladly!" Tobias retorts.

Then we all start laughing and it is these moments I wish I could just freeze and live in forever.

**Review please! The reviews help a lot. Hope you liked this chapter. xoxo- Livy**


	20. Trouble With A Capital T

**This is just a filler chapter. I apologize in advance if this is bad but I was having major writer's block. I am currently writing the Valentines day prank wars.**

Chapter 20: Trouble With A Capital T

Tobias's POV:

We have a few more days left of winter break so the gang is still at Tris's house. We don't have any plans for today. Just relaxing and hanging out with each other. Then I get an idea.

"Hey Tris?" I say turning to face Tris who is sitting next to me on the couch.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go on a date?" I ask. We haven't gone on a date for at least two weeks other than Christmas Eve, but on Christmas Eve we never actually left the house.

"Ummm, OK?" She says like a question. "We could go somewhere tonight or..."

"No I mean now," I cut her off.

"Alright. Where do you want to go?" Tris asks.

"Do you want to go bowling?"

"Sure!" she replies.

Together we stand up and grab the keys, our jackets and some money. Then we walk out the door hand in hand to the car. As we are on our way to the bowling alley Tris texts Zeke and Christina to let them know where we went and to tell the others.

I pull up to the front of the building and we enter. Once we get a lane and our bowling shoes Tris and I start a game. She is pretty good at bowling. At one point about half way through the game she gets a strike and screeches jumping up and down excitedly. I can't help but stare and think about how adorable she is.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asks curiously.

Oops! Busted! I blush and look at my feet.

"You are just so adorable I couldn't help it."

Tris laughs at me and kisses my cheek lightly.

"You're adorable too," she says jokingly.

I end up winning but only by a few points. We return our shoes and go get some ice cream. The one person I really did not want to run into shows up to talk to us.

"Tobias!"

Tris looks at me confused. No one except her and my dad knows my real name and she has never met my father. No. I shouldn't even call him my father. Marcus has never been fatherly to me at all.

"Tris let's go," I say.

"Is that your father?" she asks. Tris knows what Marcus has done, and when she sees him walking over her face turns serious and concerned.

Marcus reaches me and then notices Tris.

"Who is this?" he scoffs with a look of disgust.

"My girlfriend Tris Prior," I reply trying to stay calm. Then I look at Tris."We should get home."

"OK. Our friends are probably wondering where we are," she replies.

"Now if you'll excuse us," I say, standing up and grabbing Tris's hand. I know Marcus has no power in public. He won't be able to hurt me or Tris.

"Tobias you can do better than her," he says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Your girlfriend," he says. "You could get a pretty, smart, brave girl but instead you chose this piece of garbage. Come on Tobias. A son of mine can do better than that."

He just crossed the line.

I get all up on his face and say,"Tris is the best thing that has ever happened to me! She is beautiful, selfless, smart, brave and so much more. I could go on and on listing every amazing thing about Tris but I can't because I would be here forever and we have to leave now."

My face is red with anger when I finish my ranting. Marcus stands there gaping at me clearly shocked. I have never stood up to him like that before.

Tris is clearly ticked off as well.

"Close your mouth. You're catching flies," she says to him agitated.

Then I grab her hand and we storm off in the direction of the car.

Once I get the engine started and the car is locked we start the drive to Tris's house.

"Tris, I am so sorry about Marcus. None of the things he said were true. Well, except for one thing," I say.

She whips her head in my direction with a nervous, angry, surprised look on her face.

"Before you get mad let me finish!" I say. "He was right when he said I chose you. I did choose you. And I love you Tris."

She relaxes in her seat.

"I love you too" she replies.

"I love you three," I answer, a smirk making its way onto my face.

She rolls her eyes when she realizes what I am doing.

"That is so cliché!" Tris says, trying to hide the smile creeping its way onto her face

"Just say it!" I argue.

"Fine!" she gives me an exasperated sigh. "I love you Four."

"Yes!" I shout.

Tris just laughs at me and I forget all about the encounter with Marcus thinking about the perfect date with my perfect girl.

**IMPORTANT!**

**First of all I want to let you know I will try to update as much as possible over the next couple days. Sunday June 29th to Friday July 4th I can't update because I will be at a week sleepover camp in Cape Cod and we are not allowed to have electronics. Sorry! Next, I would appreciate it if you reviewed and told me some pranks you want for the Valentines day prank war. Everyone always seems to do the boys vs. the girls but I am going to switch it up and do couple vs. couple. Lastly, to all of you loyal readers who have read this far onto the author's note, what should I call you all? A lot of the authors seem to have a pet name for their readers like muffins or cupcakes. What do you want your pet name to be? Thanks to all you who read this entire author's note! xoxo- Livy**


	21. Fireworks

**Hey! Firstly, I know I said this was going to be the prank wars chapter, but I changed it. I was planning on having Caleb and Tris get into a huge fight but I didn't know when to put it in so I am going to put it in this chapter. Prank wars will be soon. I promise. I still need ideas for pranks. I will try to write my story at a slower pace. (Thank you for the advice Beatrice Purdy). Now before you read this chapter I need you to review to vote for your pet name.**

** Rainbow Unicorns**

** Bookworms**

Chapter 21: Fireworks

Tris's POV:

It is New Years Eve and all of my friends are at my house. We are going to watch the fireworks display and see the ball drop at midnight and I am so excited. I can't wait to start a new year with my friends. Caleb, Uriah, Will, Zeke, and Tobias are standing around talking and drinking punch on one side of the living room. Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Christina, and I are doing the same on the other side of the room.

"I am so excited to see the fireworks!" Christina squeels jumping up and down.

"So am I!" Marlene agrees. "They are going to be so pretty! All of the colors exploding in the night sky!"

I giggle at their enthusiasm.

"You two get excited over the smallest things," I say. "People would think you had never seen fireworks before."

Marlene and Christina glance at each other then back at me. Then it hits me.

"Wait! _Have_ you seen fireworks before?" I ask.

They both shake their heads.

"What!?"

I turn to Shauna and Lynn.

"Have you two seen fireworks before?" I ask.

"Of course! We aren't losers!" Lynn states.

That earns her a slap across the back of her head from Christina.

"We are not losers! Marlene and I have just never gotten the chance to see these loud enchanting firecrackers!" Christina shouts.

"Are you sure you've never seen fireworks?" Shauna asks. "Maybe at Disney or the Fourth of July?"

"Nope. I have never seen fireworks," Marlene replies.

"Wow," I say. "Hey! Do you girls want to- ?"

A loud knock on the front door interrupts me.

"I'll get it!" Caleb shouts already halfway to the door.

"Who is it?" Zeke, Lynn, and I ask Caleb at the same time.

"No one," he replies when he opens the door.

He looks around but doesn't seem to see anyone and then he looks down. "Someone left a letter on the doorstep."

"Who is it from?" I ask Caleb curiously. "And who is it for?"

Caleb picks the envelope up and reads the front of it while closing the door.

"To Caleb and Beatrice Prior."

"That's it?" I ask as I make my way over to him. "No return address? It doesn't say who sent it or what it's for?"

Caleb is closely examining our names on the front of the envelope, and then he turns it over and gasps.

"What?" everyone in the room says at the same time.

With the couch still the only thing between Caleb and me, I can't see what the other side of the envelope says. Caleb doesn't say a word as he opens the envelope, pulls out a letter and begins to read. The room is silent. Not one of our friends make a peep. We wait patiently and when he finishes reading he folds the letter back up and returns it to the envelope. Caleb looks distant and upset by what he just read.

"Caleb what's wrong? What did it say? Who is it from?" I start throwing a million questions at him all at once but he won't even look at me.

"Just get back to your party and have some fun. I'm going to go to my room," he says still not meeting my eyes.

Now I know something is wrong. Caleb doesn't usually hang out with my friends but he was so excited to watch the fireworks and the ball drop tonight. He starts to walk out of the living room. Still none of my friends say anything. They want to know just as much as I do what was in that letter.

"Wait!" I shout. "What does the letter say?"

"Nothing," he replies. "Don't worry about it."

I start walking over to him.

"Don't worry about it? What do you mean don't worry about it?" I say as I approach him. I am starting to get really annoyed with Caleb. He just ignores me.

"It was addressed to me too!" I am practically shouting at him now. "It says _to Caleb and Beatrice Prior!_"

"You can read it tomorrow Tris. Just enjoy the rest of your night," he says and turns back toward the doorway to exit the living room.

I grab a hold of his arm and turn him so he is facing me.

"Ouch! Tris let me go!"

"Not until I see that letter!" I shout angrily.

"Trust me you don't want to see it right now!" Caleb yells in my face.

Caleb never raises his voice at me. Never. Something is definately wrong. I am so surprised that I loosen my grip on his arm giving him a chance to pull away from me and run out of the room with the letter.

"Caleb!" I yell, but I can already hear him racing up the stairs. He isn't coming back anytime soon. "Ugh!"

"Well that was intense," Uriah says.

"Ya. What was all that about?" asks Christina.

"I don't know but that was totally not like Caleb at all," I reply. "He was so upset! And sometimes we will argue but he never yells at me like that. _Ever._"

Tobias walks over to me and puts him arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, let's just forget about all this for now and worry about it ttomorrow," he says.

"Alright," I say. I glance at the clock. It says it's 11:45 so we have 15 minutes until the ball drop and fireworks.

Our group gathers around in front of the television and we talk about unimportant things until the countdown. All of us stand up so we can look out the window and see the fireworks outside as the ball drops. _Ten, nine, eight!_ Tobias takes my hand in his and pulls me close._ Seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!_ On one Tobias kisses me gently on the lips while the other couples do the same and everyone cheers. The beautiful fireworks explode in the dark starry night sky. We party for another couple hours and even though it is fun I have a nagging feeling at the back of my mind that something isn't right. I really want to read the letter but it will have to wait until tomorrow. I am so excited for another perfect year. Little did I know that it would not start out as perfect as I thought.

**So what do you think? Like? Don't like? What do you think the letter says? Thank you all so much! I have reached 100 followers on this story and I cannot even put into words how wonderful you all are. When I first started this story I thought it was going to be awful and everyone would hate it but you are all so nice and encouraging. Until the next update! xoxo- Livy**


	22. The Letter

Chapter 22: The Letter

Tris's POV:

Zeke, Uriah, Will, Tobias, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, and Christina all slept over my house. We partied until two am and then fell asleep in the living room. When I wake up the next morning on New Year's Day it is already 10:30 am. I look around from my spot on the couch and see punch glasses, plates, and streamers everywhere. The room is a mess. I am the only one awake so I slowly stand up and start cleaning. I finish quickly and go to the kitchen to make breakfast. I make French toast, pancakes, bacon, eggs and sausages. When I finish setting the table the rest of the group walks into the kitchen yawning.

"Good morning!" I say cheerily.

I get a few grunts in response.

"Well aren't we a happy group today," I say sarcastically.

"We don't mean to be rude. We're just _really_ tired," Shauna says while taking a seat at the table.

Everyone else follows her lead and sits down. Tobias comes to sit next to me, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and holding my hand under the table before digging in to his food.

"Mmmm! Tris this is delicious!" Uriah exclaims through a mouthful of eggs.

Marlene smacks his arm. "Uriah! Table manners!"

"Sorry," says Uriah after swallowing his food.

I was about to thank Uriah when Caleb walks into the kitchen still wearing his pajamas. That's odd. Caleb went to bed before us and he never wakes up this late. Then I remember the strange letter from last night.

"Good morning everyone!" Caleb says casually. I glare at him.

"So can I read _our_ letter now?" I ask him frustratedly. I am still ticked off about his weird behavior last night.

"Ummmm," he says looking worried.

"What now!?" I ask.

Caleb doesn't say anything for a minute. He just stands there and looks like he is thinking hard about something.

"Well?" I push him to tell me.

"Maybe you should wait until your friends leave," he suggests.

"Why would I want to do that?" I say trying to stay calm. "I am going to tell them what it says after I read it anyways so they may as well be here when I open it."

"I just thought you wouldn't want to get upset in front of them!" Caleb counters.

That's it. I slam my fork on the table and stand up.

"You've already made me pretty upset Caleb so it won't really make a difference now! Will it?" I shout. "What is up with you!? I know you, James, and Nick are always trying to protect me but someday you won't be able to anymore! I am seventeen years old! You can't keep bossing me around all the time!"

When I finish yelling at him Caleb just stands there shocked and all of my friends have stopped eating and are now staring at me with open mouths. I am not usually one to yell at anybody. Zeke keeps glancing between Caleb and I as if he is ready to get up and keep me from attacking Caleb. Tobias must be thinking the same thing because he stands up and puts his hand on my shoulder to keep me from pouncing on Caleb. Tobias's hand on my shoulder makes me relax a little bit and Caleb sensing this decides it is safe to speak again.

"Fine," he says. "You were going to find out soon enough. I just thought I would let you enjoy your first few days of the new year before I broke the news to you. I'll go get the letter."

With that he walks out of the kitchen and up the stairs. The tension in the room is way to much so I am relieved when Lynn speaks up.

"What could be in that letter that he thinks you will be so upset over?"

"I honestly don't know," I tell her quietly.

We continue eating our breakfast in silence and when we finish I put all the dirty dishes in the sink. Caleb comes back into the kitchen with the letter in his hands. He slowly hands it to me and goes to lean on the counter while I take my seat around the table. My hands shake as I begin to read the letter and by the end of it I have tears streaming down my face. I look at Caleb to see him also crying. All of my anger towards him is forgotten. I jump out of my seat and run over to him, flinging my arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder. His arms wrap around my waist and hold me tightly. Tobias who was sitting next to me and had read the letter over my shoulder stands up and comes over to me quickly while the others look at each other confusion written all over their faces. By the time Tobias reaches me I am full out sobbing. Caleb lets me go and Tobias pulls me into a warm embrace whispering sweet things in my ear while rubbing my back. We stay in that position for about five minutes until my crying dies down.

"What does it say?" Christina asks cautiously.

I take a deep breath. My head is still resting against Tobias's chest and I am careful not to look anyone in the eye as I say,"The letter says my dad was seriously injured in war and is currently in a coma. He is in awful condition and they are not sure if he will ever wake up."

**So far I have only had one vote for the pet name. One person voted for bookworms. Review which one you want. The choices were narrowed down to...**

**1. Mangos**

**2. Popsicles**

**3. Initiates**

**4. Magical Rainbow Unicorns**

**5. Cookies**

**6. Little Bookworms**

**Also tell me if there are specific Valentines day pranks you want the characters to do. xoxo- Livy**


	23. News

**Hey! I'm back! There was a tie between Initiates and Magical Rainbow Unicorns. So now voting is only between those two. **

Chapter 23: News

Tobias's POV:

When Tris found out about her father being in a coma she was so sad. I hate seeing her unhappy. Our friends tried to cheer her up a little bit but we only managed to get her to give us a small smile. Ever since she found out yesterday morning she has only wanted to go visit him, and we are now in the car with Caleb driving to the hospital he is at. I pull the car into the parking lot just as Tris wakes up. She yawns and stretches her arms.

"Are we there yet?"

"We have just arrived," I say, giving her a small smile and squeezing her hand.

We walk through the main entrance of the big white building and up to the desk. There is a woman with long brown hair and blue eyes sitting behind the desk.

"May I help you?" she asks politely.

"Yes, we are here for Andrew Prior," Tris says.

"I am sorry but only family can see him. Are you family?"

"I'm his daughter. This is my brother and my boyfriend," Tris tells the woman while pointing at Caleb and I.

"Alright. Third floor, room 306," the woman says.

"Thank you!" Tris replies.

We walk to the elevator and when we get in I press the button to the third floor. Normally I would be claustrophobic in the elevator but all of my focus is on Tris, and making her feel happy and calm. There is a _ding_ and the elevator doors slide open. The three of us walk to room 306 and go inside. Andrew is laying on a white hospital bed and there are a bunch of different tubes and wires attached to him. There is also a mask covering his nose and mouth that is helping him breathe.

Caleb goes to sit in a chair on the right of Andrew while I sit in one on the left. Tris stays standing by the door staring at her father deep in thought. She has tears in her eyes but is trying to hold them back. I pat my lap for Tris to come sit.

"Tris come here," I say gently, interrupting her thoughts.

Her tears start to fall silently down her cheeks and she sits down in my lap. I wrap one of my arms around her waist pulling her close and the other I run up and down her arm soothingly as she rests her head on my shoulder. I am not sure how long the three of us stay sitting in silence like that. I just know that eventually Tris's tears are gone and she is holding her father's hand whilst staring at his peaceful, resting face.

After what seems like hours I glance at the clock on the wall. It is 9:45 p.m.We got here at 4:00 p.m. and Andrew has made no improvement so far. I am just thinking about telling Tris and Caleb we should head home when Tris's head shoots up from where it was resting on the hospital bed.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I ask worriedly.

"H-he j-just squeezed m-my hand," Tris stutters.

Now she has Caleb's full attention.

"What? Are you sure?" He asks.

"I-I think so," Tris replies staring wondrously at her hand linked with her father's.

I stare at their linked hands too and then I see it. A slight, weak squeeze but a squeeze nonetheless. Tris jumps up from the chair in excitement.

"He did it again!" She shouts enthusiastically.

"I'll get a nurse!" Caleb says, rushing out the door.

A minute later Caleb comes back with a nurse who starts doing tests and checking the monitors.

Next thing we know Andrew's eyes snap open. He is awake.

**I hope you liked this chapter. It is a little short because I have to go to bed but I owed you all a chapter after being gone for a week. I missed you all when I was at camp and am glad to be back. xoxo- Livy**


	24. The Awakening

**Hey my Magical Rainbow Unicorns! (Yes. That is the name that won.) I am going to update as much as I can but I can't update every day like I used to when I first made the story. This story is supposed to be something fun for me to do in my free time and I don't want it to feel like a job I have to get done. Thanks for understanding! Now, to the story!**

Chapter 24: The Awakening

Tris's POV:

My dad is awake. That is the only thought running through my head right now. He is no longer in a coma. He is alive, awake, alert and enthusiastic.** (Anyone l know that song?)** Well, maybe not so much enthusiastic. The doctors kicked Caleb, Tobias and I out of my dad's hospital room when he woke up from the coma. They had to run a bunch of tests and take blood samples and all that stuff. The three of us are sitting in a waiting room together waiting to hear if my dad can come home soon. My mom is on her way to the hospital and should be here in a little bit. Tobias is sitting in a dark red chair on my right holding my hand and rubbing circles on the back of it with his thumb trying to comfort and calm me. It is kind of hard for me to be calm though with Caleb sitting to my left constantly tapping a pen on his clipboard for an hour. He is doing crossword puzzles to calm him down. _Tap, tap, tap, tap_. I glance at the clock.

11:45 pm. We have been at the hospital for a while._ Tap, tap, tap, tap._ I pull out my cell phone with my free hand and text Christina so the gang won't worry about us not coming home. I say that Caleb, Tobias and I will be staying overnight near the hospital. Then without waiting for a response I slide the phone back in my pocket. _Tap, tap, tap, tap._

"Caleb! If you don't stop tapping that stupid pen right now I am going to snap it on half and through it across the room!" I snap at him frustratedly.

"Sorry," Caleb mumbles as the tapping stops.

I sigh and apologize."No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I am just so tired and overwhelmed and it's been a long day."

"It's alright. I understand Bea," he replies using the old nickname I only allow my brothers and Tobias to use.

Just then the main door to the waiting room swings open and my mother bursts in. Her blonde hair is slightly disheveled and her makeup a little off but other than that she quickly composes herself and strides over to us.

"Beatrice, Caleb!" She says, pulling us into a hug. "It is so nice to see you again Four."

"You too Natalie," Tobias responds.

My mother sits with us until the doctor comes out to tell us that since my father had awoken from the coma he has been perfectly normal. He should be fine to leave and go home in a few days.

I yawn and my mother says, "I booked two hotel rooms for you to sleep in tonight. I didn't know Four was here but I am sure another room can be arranged."

"That's alright mom. There is no need to go through all that trouble tonight. Four and I can share a room," I say.

My mother looks like she is about to say something but then decides against it. It is probably better not to fight now and we are all too tired to anyway. Caleb, Tobias and I all head over to the Holiday Inn near the hospital and go up to our hotel rooms. Neither Tobias or I brought a spare change of clothes and we were both way too tired to do anything about it, so we just climbed into bed in what we were wearing and snuggled up in the warm blankets. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

**For those of you who asked camp was fantastic. It always is. Does anyone go to Camp Hayward and Burgess? That is the camp I go to and it is so much fun. I hope you liked this chapter. Any requests? xoxo- Livy**


	25. Valentines Day

**IMPORTANT!**

**Hey my Magical Rainbow Unicorns! This will be the last update for awhile because I am going on vacation from two tomorrow morning until August 10th. I'll miss you!**

Chapter 25: Valentines Day

Tris's POV:

My dad came home from the hospital a few days after he woke up and has been home ever since. The gang is on February break and Valentines day is today. Unfortunately mom had to be in Italy for a photo shoot for the cover of her next magazine so she is not home. That leaves me with a house full of boys. Caleb, Nick, James, and my dad. I am just about to call Christina and see of she wants to hang out when the doorbell rings.

"I've got it!" Caleb shouts as he races to the door.

I start to walk down the staircase while he opens the door.

"Oh, it's you," he says to the person a the door.

"Yes it's me. Is Tris home?" replies Tobias's voice.

"I'm right here!" I shout as I run down the last few steps to the doorway.

Tobias is wearing a red t-shirt with a gray hoodie and blue jeans. His hair all messed up and he is holding something behind his back with one hand. When I appear at the doorway he smiles and pulls me in for a hug with his free arm. Then he takes a bouquet red roses from behind his back and holds them out to me.

"Happy Valentines day Trissy," he says.

I take the bouquet and kiss his lips softly.

"Thank you Toby," I whisper in his ear.

I lead Tobias passed Caleb inside to the kitchen. Then I throw away the wilting daffodils on the kitchen table and put the roses in the now empty vase.

"Have you eaten yet?" Tobias asks me.

"No," I reply. "I just got dressed and was about to eat breakfast when you showed up."

"Excellent! Do you want to go to breakfast at the café with me?"

"Yeah," I say smiling. "Let's go!"

**I know! Such a short chapter with not much happening but at least it is something. It will get better soon though. I need ideas for the pranks and what should happen at the café. I'm stuck. Review please! xoxo- Livy**


End file.
